bestfriendswheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Friends Whenever
Best Friends Whenever is a Disney Channel series that was announced on March 6, 2015. Best Friends Whenever was created by Scott Thomas and Jed Ellinoff who together have also created another series before. Production for Best Friends Whenever began that month with the series premiering on June 26, 2015. The series was renewed for a second season on February 29, 2016. On June 30, 2017, Best Friends Whenever was officially reported as cancelled by TV by the Numbers. Premise Best friends are there for each other whenever one needs help. In the case of BFFs Shelby and Cyd, that "whenever" can be any era in history. After a science experiment goes awry, the teens acquire the ability to travel through time whenever they want and, sometimes, even when they don't. They try to use their recently acquired power to help navigate their teenage years, both in school and in their family relationships, which often includes going back in time to fix past mistakes. And for some fun, the girls occasionally sneak into the future to get a glimpse of what's to come. Cast Main Cast/Characters *'Lauren Taylor' as Shelby Marcus - Shelby Marcus is one of the two main protagonists of Best Friends Whenever. Shelby is a great girl who travels with Cyd all the time. Shelby is very kind, cheerful, sassy, and can be a bit girly. She is very smart, doesn't forget to think ahead of time, and is very cautious. She is very positive and always wants the best for everyone. Shelby sometimes tends to be a little bit high strung but is always a kind and determined person. *'Landry Bender' as Cyd Ripley - Cyd Ripley is one of the two main protagonists of Best Friends Whenever. Cyd's not that intelligent, but is really good at being cool, although she can be really soft inside. Cyd is the rebel kind of girl, who wants to use her time traveling powers as she wishes, and often acts without thinking. She adores getting into trouble and is a bit of a tomboy. She can be very tough at times, and if you get too close to her, you better be careful! *'Gus Kamp' as Barry Eisenberg - Barry Eisenberg is the deuteragonist of Best Friends Whenever. Barry is a smart and courageous boy. He knows how to master science and he is the creator of time traveling to help the girls. He is not really good with feelings but he knows smarts alright. He is a nerd and he is scientific but his science skills are beyond infinity! *'Ricky Garcia' as Naldo Montoya - Naldo Montoya is the tritagonist of Best Friends Whenever. Naldo isn't exactly the smartest person, but he is able to talk to girls. He is considered smooth and can be random at times. He occasionally loses focus and begins blabbering, and is fun-loving and ready to take on the world. He is also completely trustworthy. Naldo is also good at giving advice and tends to cheer people up when they're feeling down. He is a caring person and doesn't talk bad about anyone. *'Benjamin Royer' as Bret Marcus - Bret Marcus is one of the main characters on Best Friends Whenever. Bret is very mischievous and is always a troublemaker. He is an extremely annoying brother but Shelby and Cyd will have to deal with it. *'Matthew Royer' as Chet Marcus - Chet Marcus is one of the main characters on Best Friends Whenever. Chet is very mischievous and is always a troublemaker. He is an extremely annoying brother but Shelby and Cyd will have to deal with it. Recurring Cast/Characters *Mary Passeri as Astrid Marcus *Kevin Symons as Norm Marcus *Emery Kelly as Cameron *Madison Hu as Marci *Jocelyn Ayanna as Ms. Nesbit *Larry Joe Campbell as Mr. Doyle Episodes Production Workers *Michael Kaplan *Jed Elinoff *Scott Thomas Songs *Whenever *Shake Your Booty Did You Know? *...that Best Friends Whenever premiered on June 26, 2015? *...that Landry Bender also played Cleo Bernstein on the Disney XD comedy, Crash & Bernstein? *...that Lauren Taylor also played Harper Rich on the Netflix show, Richie Rich? *...that the series pilot episode was originally called "Fairest of the Mall"? *...that Season 1 started production on March 20, 2015, the same month the show was announced? *...that Ricky Garcia (Naldo) and Emery Kelly (Cameron) are in the band, Forever in Your Mind which competed in X-Factor US? *...that the first episode was scheduled to be airing in January 2016 but was changed for unknown reasons? *...that the show premiered after the Disney Channel original movie Teen Beach 2? *...that Ricky Garcia (Naldo) once guest-starred in an episode of Girl Meets World? *...that Forever in Your Mind sing the theme song, Whenever? *...that Benjamin and Matthew Royer were in an episode of Nickelodeon live-action series' Sam & Cat & 100 Things to Do Before High School? *...that the show was scheduled to start airing episodes in December 2015? References Category:Shows Category:Disney Channel Category:Best Friends Whenever Category:Browse